


Anything for Her

by lasairfhiona



Category: Midnight Caller
Genre: Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: Jack and Tina spend a Christmas together possibly her last.Episode related. Written for Drannlechalleng December challenge.  Photo at the end...





	

It was her favorite time of the year so he took her to Tahoe for Christmas. He rented a cozy cabin and they spent their time sitting in front of a fire in the cozy socks she insisted they get, because he'd do anything for her, he loved her that much. They drank beer and talked about their past together and about what she wanted to do with whatever was left of her life. He didn't want to think about life without her, but she was forcing him to wanting him to promise he'd go on and find love again. 


End file.
